starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Gran Maestro
Gran Maestro era un titolo usato sia nel vecchio che nel Nuovo Ordine Jedi per descrivere il capo eletto dell'Ordine. Diverso dal Maestro dell'Ordine, che era il capo dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi, le due figure spesso coincidevano. Storia Il titolo di Gran Maestro è esistito nell'Ordine Jedi per la maggior parte della sua storia, rappresentava il capo eletto dell'Ordine. L'elezione era riservata ai membri dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi, che con un voto anonimo indicavano la loro preferenza. Conferito solo ai Maestri più saggi, spesso i Maestri mantenevano il titolo, ed erano soliti formare delle gilde d'elite, prima della Riforma di Ruusan della Repubblica Galattica. Conferito a vari Maestri durante la storia dell'Ordine, il primo Gran Maestro nominato fu Biel Ductavis, insignito del titolo nel 10,966 BBY. Il Kel Dor Zym, che fu Gran Maestro durante la Grande Guerra Galattica, fu assassinato poco dopo la distruzione del Tempio Jedi nel 3653 BBY. Poco dopo, Satele Shan fu eletta Gran Maestro, diventando la persona più giovane a possedere il titolo. Millenni dopo, la Magistra Fae Coven venne insignita del titolo, portando dei cambiamenti all’interno dell'Ordine, dal momento che si stava passando una fase di transizione tra le Vecchie e Nuove Guerre Sith. Durante l'età d'oro della Repubblica, Coven scrisse un libro sul Tempio, The Jedi Path: A Manual for Student of the Force, con l’aiuto di alcuni dei più potenti Maestri del tempo. La Magistra servì a lungo l'Ordine, incontrando anche il suo successore, Yoda. Il Maestro Yoda fu l'ultimo Gran Maestro del Vecchio Ordine Jedi, ottenendo il titolo nell'82 BBY. Sotto Yoda, l'Ordine venne reso fuorilegge, dal momento che il Signore dei Sith salì al potere nel 19 BBY, inaugurando una nuova era che vide l'inizio della Grande Purga Jedi. Prima della sua morte, l'esiliato Maestro Yoda aiutò Luke Skywalker a completare il suo addestramento come Jedi; Skywalker infine ricostruì l'Ordine e si proclamò Gran Maestro durante la Guerra dello Sciame nel 36 ABY. Guidò l'Ordine che aveva costruito per molti anni, ma poi fu ritenuto responsabile, dal governo dell'Alleanza Galattica, delle le azioni del Jedi passato al Lato Oscuro, Jacen Solo. Dopo aver messo alla prova Skywalker, il Capo di Stato Natasi Daala lo esiliò dalla capitale Coruscant e dall'Ordine Jedi nel 43 ABY, fino a quando non avesse potuto provare di essere la causa del tradimento di Jacen. Intanto Skywalker e Daala si accordarono sulla nomina di Kenth Hamner come Gran Maestro, fino a quando Skywalker non fosse tornato, o l'Alto Consiglio avesse eletto un nuovo Gran Maestro. Quando la tensione tra l'Alleanza Galattica di Daala e l'Ordine Jedi crebbe, gli Jedi si rifiutarono di continuare a soddisfare le sue richieste. Gli Jedi volevano lanciare un'ala degli starfighter StealthX per aiutare Skywalker a sconfiggere una nuova minaccia Sith, ma Hamner temeva che l'Alleanza Galattica avrebbe pensato che l'attacco fosse diretto verso di loro e avrebbero aperto il fuoco contro gli starfighter. Quando il Consiglio scoprì che Hamner aveva preso accordi unilaterali con l'Ammiraglio dell'Alleanza Nek Bwua'tu per fermare il lancio fino a quando Bwua'tu non avesse acconsentito, decise di rimuovere Hamner dalla sua posizione di Gran Maestro e lanciò comunque l'ala, escogitanfo un piano con Booster Terrik per tenere in salvo gli starfighter. Hamner tentò di fermare il lancio, ma morì in duello contro la Magistra Saba Sebatyne. I Maestri votarono in modo unanime per l'elezione di Sebatyne, che aveva guidato il voto di sfiducia contro Hamner, come nuovo Gran Maestro. Sentiva che la nomina fosse sbagliata, a causa del suo stato d’animo dopo la morte di Hamner, ma alla fine accettò la posizione. Dopo il colpo di stato di un gruppo di Jedi, che tolse il potere a Daala e piazzò i Jedi al comando, la sentenza contro Skywalker venne revocata, permettendogli di riprendere la sua posizione di Gran Maestro. Non tornò a Coruscant direttamente, ma rimase sul pianeta Nam Chorios per sconfiggere l’entità del Lato Oscuro Abeloth, che era la sua preoccupazione maggiore. Skywalker tornò su Coruscant e convinse gli Jedi a lasciare il pianeta per attirare i Sith. Dietro le quinte The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia introduce il titolo di Maestro dell'Ordine, usandolo per indicare il capo dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi. The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force chiarisce la confusione che si era creata tra i titoli di Gran Maestro e Maestro dell’Ordine. Comparse *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic - The Lost Suns'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *Regret sul sito ufficiale di The Old Republic *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' Photocomic * * * (come visione ad Anakin Skywalker) * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *"Life Below" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 9 *''Only the Force'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *"Fierce Currents" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 1 *"Run Mace Run" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 2 (come visione a Mace Windu) *"A Stranger in Town" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3 *"Thunder Road" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 10 *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' romanzo *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2 '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Tranfer'' * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Tealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars:Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: The Holocrone Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Vaisedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *"In Triplicate" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.3 *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendevouz'' * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith, romanzo'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadow'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''The Force Unleashed II, romanzo'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: ''An Empire Divided *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi, romanzo'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi, romanzo per giovani)'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force:Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force:Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi:Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Crucible'' *''Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' (appare come spirito o fantasma)}} Fonti *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Book of the Sith: Secrets from the Dark SIde'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.45'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' (comparsa non canonica) *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny Core Rulebook''}} Categoria:Ranghi Jedi